


Nightmare

by AU_Queen



Series: RWBY Rare Pair Week 2017 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Day Four, Fear, Grimm attack, Hurt/Comfort, Implied blood, M/M, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, ship name:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Calming sentence started prompt: I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay.





	Nightmare

The Grimm were getting closer, running toward Jaune but completely ignoring  _ him _ . Why were they ignoring him? Why couldn't he move? They reached Jaune and he was finally released from his immobile state, only  to fall directly to his knees before locking back up. Unable to move, unable to speak, only able to watch in horror as the Grimm ripped into Jaune's flesh. Jaune's screams reached his ears and he clenched his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he was met with more screams, but they were different now. They were his own.

He breathed heavily, tears |lighting| the corners of his eyes before trailing down. Warm arms were around him and he could feel himself shaking. Words were being said, but they weren't being registered. His face was pressed into a soft, blue material and all around him was a smell that was purely Jaune. When he looked up, there was a blurry mop of blonde hair leaning over him. After a moment he could feel himself being slowly rocked.

"I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay," the words were repeated like a mantra until he could feel his heartbeat slow back down. Jaune pushed him back a bit so he could look down at him, "Was it the Grimm again?"

He nodded, his eyes stinging again as his mind went back to that immovable place.

"Look at me," he felt his face being lifted up and moved, but he couldn't get his eyes to focus back on the face before him, "Cardin, look at me." He blinked and Jaune's face finally came into view. Worried blue eyes and a small frown. Jaune placed his hand in his own before placing it over his heart. The beat of Jaune's heart felt heavy under his palm and he relaxed. "Feel that? That? That wasn't real. This, this is real."

His eyes went from his hand pressed against Jaune's chest back to Jaune's eyes and he felt himself relax again. Jaune was real and alive, he could feel that. A smile made its way to his face as he fully calmed back down. He moved his other hand to cup Jaune's cheek, letting him feel the warmth of the skin under his calloused hands.

"I love you," he whispered and Jaune smiled.

"I love you, too," he answered, placing his lips gently on his forehead.

The mantra passed through his head again for a second. Jaune's okay, he's okay, they're both okay. They're both still alive.


End file.
